


my love, you look weary

by the_ragnarok



Series: cat!Jon [11]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, Nonverbal Communication, Pet Play, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25654909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_ragnarok/pseuds/the_ragnarok
Summary: Martin picking up a sleepy Jon from work.
Relationships: Jonathan Sims/Martin Blackwood
Series: cat!Jon [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622008
Comments: 33
Kudos: 368





	my love, you look weary

The doorwoman nods at Martin, familiar with him by now. He stands for a moment to ask how she's doing before walking into the offices of Jon's company. The place is extremely dreary in a bland, corporate way. Martin has to remember the correct path through a maze of cubicles.

When he reaches Jon's office, he stands there for seven minutes before Jon looks up.

It's almost comical when he does: his eyes widen and he flails about. Martin goes to steady his chair, just in case he falls out. Jon looks at him with wide eyes.

He is irresistible. "Can I kiss your nose?" Martin says, slightly breathless.

Jon considers this, then nods gravely. Martin restrains himself to one kiss, and keeps his desire to squeal about how adorable Jon is reined in. 

"I suppose I should pack up," Jon says, but he looks at his desk like he doesn't recognize anything on it.

Maybe he's not. "Jon? Are you," Martin hesitates. He doesn't want to use the term "subspace" in Jon's place of work, and he's not sure what else to call it. "Do things... not make sense, right now?"

Jon makes a frustrated noise. "They never do." He gives his desk a disgusted look. He looks down at his own lap and frowns. He opens his mouth and shuts it several times, like he's trying to speak and the words will not come.

If he isn't in subspace, he's definitely someplace adjacent. "Jon." Jon turns his face up, focusing on Martin, and lets out a questioning sound. "Do you need help?"

Jon gives this some thought, then raises his arms and holds them up for Martin, while giving him a beseeching look.

"You want me to pick you up?" Martin asks, brain grinding down to a halt. Jon nods and pointedly flaps his palms. "Okay. Okay." He moves the chair back from the desk and holds Jon up by his torso. "There you go," Martin says softly as he picks Jon out of the chair.

Jon walks by himself, after that, although he keeps Martin's hand in his as they exit the offices. Outside is a light misting rain. Jon closes his eyes and turns his face up, absorbed in the sensation.

In a flash of association, Martin remembers noticing a beautiful man hissing at someone he didn't want touching him. He remembers the distinct sensation of falling, of wanting this clearly unattainable man so bad it hurt. Only then it turned out that Jon is perfectly attainable if you treat him with patience, respect, and basic decency.

Martin believes in miracles. He has to: he has one walking by his side.

Jon nudges him with a frown.

"Sorry," Martin tells him. "I was having emotions."

Jon makes a face, and then darts a kiss against Martin's cheek before prodding him to keep going. Martin shakes his head. He can act like the love-addled fool he is later; right now, somebody needs to make sure they get home.


End file.
